David Sterral
This page is always a W.I.P!)) David Sterral is the son of Xavier Sterral and Lucillin Jaroe from the city of Stormwind and currently an Aspirant within The Citrine Eagle lead by Highlord Zaria R. Blackmoore. Along with his path of becoming a Paladin, David is the first Knight of Redfield under the Baron of Redfield, Lord Samuel "Reggad" Alberic. Having been dubbed the Honorable. Description Standing at a slightly stunted height of 5'10" he does not look anything short of a working man. Built arms and legs with a slightly gutted abdomen gives him more of the appearance of a Brawler than a Aspirant. His raven black hair normally cut short and spiked upwards with some form of gel or grease and a full beard makes him appear slightly intimidating, when he really isn't so at heart. The only part of his appearance that makes him appear not so intimidating would be his dull emerald eyes that are always gazing around calmly, always gathering information. The man has seen his days of work while under the employment of Samuel and as such his features appear worn, however it is obvious that he is still within his twenties at first glance. Normally David can be seen wearing rather ornate armors a Knight would commonly wear, as well as one that appears to be on fire, however it is nothing more than an illusion. Well crafted blades see their use from duels on his back as well as a Libram tends to be seen hanging from his belt. Religious Views David is an active follower of the Holy Light and has been his entire life. Growing up with a Light heavy household caused his view towards outside religions and knowledge of them to be very slim and odd. As he grew up as a worker, he would begin to have a more open view towards other religions and cultures, however he still highly defends his beliefs within the Holy Light. He even as of late has picked up learning actively of other religions after a task given to him by his Highlord with three other Aspirants. Outside of the Holy Light, David finds great intrigue in the Dwarven beliefs in the Titans and tends to draw comparisons between the follows of the Light and of that of the Titans as of late. As well as despite its horrible effect on the Dark Iron Dwarves he has recently learned of the past praise of the Fire Elemental Ragnaros and while he is against the entirety of it's practices and beliefs, he still finds it very interesting to learn about. Personality In early life, David would have been sporadic and brash at times, generally uncontrolled and aggressive. This would carry on until his teens however once entering his adult years his personality almost did a full 180 turn. Becoming more calm and collected, as well as being more open to listening to others, David began to show a side more common among followers and Aspirants of the Light. This is ironic as he appears as if he would prefer to snap someones neck than read from a Libram and aid someone. After having become a Knight beneath Lord Alberic, David would be named the Honorable due to his personality. OOC section Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Paladins Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Stormwindian